Derby Mode Gamemodes
To see the Derby Mode page, click here. There are 6 different gamemodes in Derby Mode. The Free-For-All gamemode happens every 2 rounds. These are the 6 gamemodes: * Free-For-All * Bomb Tag * Team Deathmatch * Team Domination * Juggernaut * Tank Battle Free-For-All Every 2 rounds, this gamemode will always show up. Players fight each other and try to destroy each other; there are no sides. You get cash if you get the highest MVP score, most parts destroyed, most knockouts (KOS), fewest respawns, and highest speed collision. You have 7 minutes to do as much damage as possible. Any vehicle that is Tier 2 or tier 3 will have a long cooldown before another vehicle of the same tier can spawn again. The person who has the highest average MVP score, most parts destroyed, and most knockouts wins. Bomb Tag At first, everyone spawns without a bomb. But then, 3 seconds later, a person will have a bomb on top of their vehicle and has to try to hit somebody else. It is recommended to select yo ur fastest vehicle (no Tier 2 and up) so you could more easily hit other players. The person with the bomb will have 15 seconds to pass it along to someone else. The person who has the bomb when the 15 seconds end will explode. Note that if you are extremely close to the player when they explode, the explosion can be strong enough to destroy you too. The last standing wins. You get cash if you get the most time with a bomb, most bombs aven, most starts with bombs, and farthest distance traveled. Team Deathmatch Everyone selects a vehicle of their choice. (Try to get a strong vehicle) Once knocked out, you will be eliminated permanently until the round ends. The game will sort the players into teams based on the vehicles' stats, so the teams might not be even (as in, there could be a 5 to 3 team). You get cash for the best attacker, most parts destroyed, and the first knockout. Team Domination This gamemode is similar to Team Deathmatch, except if you get knocked out by the opposing team, you will join their side. If you get knocked out by yourself (e.g. crashing into a wall or falling into water), you will be on the neutral team, which is a team that cannot win. If a team runs out of players, the other team will win. (That means players currently on it will win. Teams that used to be on it would not). A team usually wins when there is one player left on the other team. Juggernaut A player first gets randomly chosen to be a juggernaut, which would usually below. The game scrolls through players, slowing down eventually until a player gets chosen. Other people then choose their vehicles. No Tier 2 and up vehicles are allowed. The juggernaut chooses to have the 170B vehicle at the very least. Most juggernaut vehicle's engine is in the back, but for the 170B vehicle, it's between the front wheels, making it pretty difficult to destroy. Attackers, you should try to push the juggernaut into water/lava. You get cash for best attacker, most parts destroyed, most sacrifices, and the final blow (that wrecks the juggernaut). Most juggernauts have a crusher at their front, but some (such as tanks) can shoot their guns. Tank Battles Tank Battles are FFA elimination rounds where the player either spawns as a free tank or (if they have enough money) a different tank. The tanks can shoot their cannons. Last tank standing wins. You should note that it is possible to shoot and destroy the turrets of a tank. This will make the tank unable to shoot. Category:Modes